Of ings and anonymous
by lunartick
Summary: Twoshot. What can drive a 9000 year old youkai crazy? What is Youko Kurama's greatest foe? And what on earth can cure Reality? Read to find out. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Of –ings and anonymous

Note: All characters belong to the animes Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. The only characters that belong to me are Xiao Yu and the –ings. Most unfortunate, but true

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jaken gaped. Rin gaped. Ah-un gaped. And if Sesshomaoru wasn't the emotionless bastard he felt himself to be, he would have gaped as well.

There was a very good reason for the sudden surge in the general trend of gaping (excluding Sesshomaoru… though he did gape mentally). The main reason being that before them was a sight unseen by many a man, demon, woman, demoness, toad, frog… two-headed horse for centuries on end.

Hanging from the tree before them was a bundle of… something. It was swaddled in a sort of winding cloth… or at least that was what it looked like. There were two round balls of red glaring out at them, and a hand dangled a greenish white pearl before them.

"Bya! Bah! BLEH!" the bundle of ambiguity proclaimed.

"What's it saying, Lord Sesshomaoru?"

"Rin thinks it's asking for food, Jaken! Or flowers! Big pink ones with the…"

"I didn't ask you, you foolish human!"

"But Rin thinks…"

"BYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sesshomaoru backed off in shock, and raised his hands to his sensitive ears, or would have, if he had didn't think that all Lords with sexy white hair should look emotionless all the time, and act in a way that confounded all his subordinates. Thus, he settled for mentally grabbing his ears and screaming back at the bundle of ambiguity in front of him (in his head, of course). "Jaken. Stop it."

"Hai! Jaken shall… shall… what do I do, Sesshomaoru-sama?"

"BYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"We go." Sesshomaoru swept away, valiantly maintaining his look of sheer, utter calm even as his legs screamed at his brain to hurry up and freaking _sprint_ away.

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"Ah-Uh!"

With that, the Sesshomaoru party walked away in as dignified a manner as possible.

The ambiguous bundle glared after them as it struggled to dislodge its swaddle from the trees. First those ridiculous koorines had thrown him away from their land because he was a fire-child, then this ridiculous group refused to help him down even as he had screamed for help. Horrible, horrible world!

And that, while had nothing to do with the present story, explained how Jakanshi

Hiei turned out the way he did.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

That night was one of those nights all the great authors write about. There was, inevitably, the pale moonlight, the twinkling little stars, the cool night breeze, and the beautiful pink sakuras. It would have been a brilliant night for sitting comfortably on some random cliff and howling at the moon. Yet, Sesshomaoru felt no inclination to do nothing of that sort, which puzzled him. Nonetheless, he brushed such minor details aside, deciding that his great mind was better employed in the figuring out of other mysteries - one of them being present before his very eyes at the moment.

Rin was standing before him, beaming the odd little beam she always beamed when he was around. That was in itself odd, but normal because it had occurred too often. Ah… a paradox… Sesshomaoru hated paradoxes. Either way, what made this current situation really, really odd, was the fact that he was presently half immersed in a hot spring totally undressed, and well… Rin had just walked in and hadn't uttered a single scream of feminine conservatism as yet.

"Sesshomaoru-sama! I brought a flower for you."

"..."

This was a great mystery indeed. The situation was in stark contrast to what he knew of how women behaved when men behaved indecently in front of them. His half-brother's companions had proved it more times than not.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomauru-sama?"

"Why did you bring me flowers now?"

"Why? Is now a bad time?"

"Rin. I'm bathing."

"I know that! Oh! Sesshomaoru-sama wants me to scrub his back for him! I see! Come, I shall… Sesshomaoru-sama?"

Rin blinked in surprise as Sesshomaoru suddenly vanished from the hot spring, and disappear into the woods, his clothes bundled up in his arms. She shrugged and wandered away singing. Only Sesshomaoru could confound his subordinates that much. And only Sesshomauru could look cool, even when he was butt-naked.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was thus that Sesshomauru was all by himself in the quiet forests, struggling to put on his clothes when a monstrous being walked in on him. Technically speaking, it wasn't really a monstrous being. It was just monstrous from his point of view, which was half naked and confronted with a man who looked strikingly like him.

Summoning up his chilliest look, he tried to look dignified as he glared upon the youkai… a fox one it seemed, and was rather shocked to receive a similarly chilly stare.

"Who are you?" the apparition asked.

"I do not give my name to strangers. Introduce yourself first." Sesshomaoru glared back, startled that he had been shocked enough to speak more than two words at a go.

The apparition glanced at him with golden eyes, an evil smirk, and a, "Youko Kurama."

"…" The famous Makai thief. That explained a lot, like why the kitsune was currently observing his money pouch that was lying on the ground. "Sesshomaoru."

Now it was the kitsune's turn to be taken back. Sesshomaoru observed smugly with a blank look on his face as recognition and surprise chased each other across the youkai's face screaming and yelling bloody murder. Recognition and Surprise were then slaughtered mercilessly by Calm as a similar blank look settled over the demon's face, much to Sesshomaoru's annoyance.

"Lord of the Western Lands." That was followed by an ominous smirk as the youkai mercilessly added a touch of sarcasm to the title.

"Youko of the Legends." Sesshomaoru managed to utter the name with just that dab of satire.

"Ah…"

"Ah…"

Both sides observed a minute of silence in pure respect of each other, which was then broken when Kurama tried to snatch Sesshomaoru's pouch. Mildly surprised, Sesshomaoru dashed for his pouch just as Kurama picked it up. With two hands grasping it, the pouch shrank and mumbled angrily.

"That belongs to me."

"Finders-keepers."

"It is mine."

"It was lying on the ground."

"I put it on the ground."

"It doesn't have your name on it."

"Does to. Rin sewed it on for me."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Here."

"That looks more like Ceccbowaru."

"It does too… but it is in actual fact Sesshomaoru."

"Prove it."

"Will too. Thread comes from my own kingdom!"

"_I_ could buy thread from your kingdom."

"No you can't."

"Says who?"

"Says me. You've steal it, not buy it."

"… Correct. But this is mine now!"

"**Hello?**"

At that ominously bolded words, both super-youkais froze in mid fight.

"What in the seven heavens was that?"

"… I do not know."

"The _great_ Sesshomaoru does not know?"

"Yeah well, neither does the _legendary_ Youko Kurama."

"**HELLOOOOOOO!"**

Sesshomaoru drew his sword and spun around. "Reveal yourself."

"Do so," Kurama added, drawing his rose whip, and sneaking Sesshomaoru's pouch into his gi. "I do not like to speak to creatures I cannot see."

"**I'm here." **

Both super-youkais turned around, and lo and behold, upon a thick branch sat a little… well… a little… something. It was squat and flat, as if someone had sat on it by mistake (which was probably the case), but with… teeth… fangs… uh… something… which ensured that the person who sat on him probably wouldn't be sitting down again in a very long time. Technically, it could be considered black, but it wasn't the type of black normally seen around. It wasn't the sleek, elegant leather black, nor was it the wasted, poverty-stricken black. It was the sort of black that screamed bloody murder in deep dungeons, in which incidentally, it was the one carrying out the murder. There was a stump of something on its meat bun of a head that could be called hair, only hair usually does not look like it is capable of committing murder.

"**Well? Stop staring! Haven't you seen a –ing before?" **

"What in the eighteen hells is a –ing?"

"… I do not know either."

"Oh the _great _Ses…"

"**Oh, for heaven sakes! Shut up!" **

Both super-youkais shut up immediately, but it wasn't the kind of shut-up where you shut-up because someone told you to. It was the kind of shut-up that happens before a tornado comes into town and tears everything to tiny little bits.

"No one tells Sesshomaoru to shut up. You black, ambiguous bundle of a misfit!"

"Absolutely _no one_ tells Youko Kurama to shut up. You, disgusting indistinct swaddled half-man!"

"… We agreed on something apparently."

"Common enemies lead to uncommon alliances."

"… You are a wise man."

"Was that an insult or a compliment? Nobody calls me a man. That is the worse thing you could call a youkai. Calling me a woman wouldn't even be half as bad."

"… A second thing we agree on. Man is a disgusting creature. Women are slightly less disgusting because they do not feel the need to crack blunt, crude jokes, flex their muscles unnecessarily or laugh when someone releases amazingly loud flatulence. Youkais are the best."

"I agree too… and children rank below men because they are irritating balls of mucus and tears. We could really become friends. As a thief, it is always wise to make friends with people in power."

"As a person in power, it always pays to have connections in the underground."

Both super-youkais looked at each other and exchanged friendly smirks as a sense of camaraderie bred between the two of them.

"**How _gay."_ **

"…"

"…"

"He… she… it did not just say that."

"I happened to be married to Princess Xiao Yu of the City of a Hundred Demons."

"I have no girlfriend, but there is this female inu-youkai which I…"

"Who I happen to think is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous…"

"And I think she likes me because…"

"And sexy, and you should see her when she wears black, she looks like some kind of…"

"**Alright! Alright!"** the thing hollered, **"I get the point! You and you are not gay! Fine! I don't care! It ain't my –ing business! I'm only here to give you a message!" **

"Oh... ok. Spit it out."

"…"

"…"

"Sesshomaoru. It is your fault that thing just ruined my gi."

"What? I beg to differ! If that thing cannot…"

"**God help me! Help me! Deliver me from these two –ing creatures! I just came to tell them that my master has kidnapped Rin and Xiao Yu! That's all! That's all!" **

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!" Now both super-youkais had rounded on the creature, weapons drawn and at ready.

"Who is your master?"

"Where is my wife?"

"Where is my WARD?"

"**Ok. Ok." **The –ing leapt onto a higher branch and cleared his throat. **"This is my master's message for… well… he has a separate message for both of you. To Sesshomaoru…" **

"Get on with it!"

"**Fine. Greetings Lord of the West? I bid thy furry boa a warm welcome. How is thy silky white hair? Fine I hope. I have written on this bright and cheery morning to cordially inform thee that I have your ward in my very dungeons where she is… well… singing and waving a bundle of flowers around. If you wish to have her returned to thee, you will proceed to Castle Oh-My-Gosh-What-A-Nice-Castle. I happily await thy arrival. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Signed Yours Sincerely, Annoymous." **

"Alright... How about mine?"

"**Getting to it. Hello Legendary Youko Kurama! I bid thy tail a fuzzy huggy. How is thy two twitching ears? Still twitching, I hope. I have written on this getting less bright and cheery morning to cordially inform thee that I have thy wife in my dungeons. I shall not say anymore, but bid thee hurry up and come here, because she is about to break out, and if she breaks out this story cannot go on. My guards are no match for her, and I am doing my best by playing the Barney Song over and over again in the hope of giving her brain damage. Thus, as seen, please hurry up and arrive at Castle Oh-My-Gosh-What-A-Nice-Castle. Thank you. I happily await thy arrival. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Many loving hugs and gentle caresses, Annoymous." **

"…"

"…"

"Many loving hugs and gentle caresses?"

"**Don't ask about that." **

With that, the –ing vanished into thin air, supposedly heading back for where it came from. Kurama and Sesshomaoru stood where they were, thinking silently.

"I don't really think I should go save Rin."

"Xiao Yu is breaking out on her own…"

"I really would like a break from being swamped with flowers…"

"And if Xiao Yu does break out, I can get out of this story and go home and rest…"

"And getting walked in on when I'm bathing…"

"A hot chocolate would be in order…"

"Not to mention a holiday from all her screeching…"

"And some time spent with all my nice shiny things…"

"Oh… and with no children around, I get to stomp and smash Jaken as much as I like…"

"And that nice book on botany I picked up some time ago…"

"But that means no one will be there to catch my food for me…"

"The book's too thin…"

"And no one to sing my favourite lullaby…"

"After reading I usually like some exercise that requires two people…"

"And to cook my favourite food…"

"Which Xiao Yu is really good at…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's head for that bloody castle."

"Ok."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, as our two heroes… or at least, two protagonist headed out for Castle Oh-My-Gosh-What-A-Nice-Castle, the two young ladies… well… one 9000 years old youkai and one irritating brat were already residing in the dungeons of said castle.

_I love you, you love me, _

_We are one big family! _

An elegantly white eyebrow twitched convulsively.

_I love you, you love me, _

_We are one big family! _

Red eyes glazed over as tiny hands clutched at sensitive ears.

_I love you, you love me, _

_We are one big family! _

A furious roar of insanity erupted as a figure in red leapt up and proceeded to repeatedly bash her head against a conveniently placed stone wall.

Rin shook her head, and sniffed her flowers delicately. Really, such show of low caliber. Now if Sesshomaoru-sama was here, he would…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Eat it!" Kurama insisted, shoving blue coloured fruit in Sesshomaoru's face.

"I, Sesshomaoru, will not consume that ambiguously coloured vegetation."

"Eat it! It will enable us to move through the night without any sign of fatigue! Not to mention the fact that it is supposed to be good for your skin."

"I, Sesshomaoru do not fatigue easily. I, Sesshomaoru do not care for the condition of my skin."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Kurama glared furiously at the stubborn dog youkai and popped half the fruit into his mouth. "See? It's ok. Eat it! Or do I have to force feed you!"

"I, Sesshomaoru…" He hesitated at the ominous creaking of vegetation around him as youki flared dangerously from the kitsune in front of him, "…am not afraid of ambiguously coloured vegetation." Grabbing the fruit, he popped it into his mouth.

"There! That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kurama beamed and continued in the direction they had been heading in total disregard of Sesshomaoru turning a violent shade of cobalt. "Hurry! If Xiao Yu breaks out now, the fanfic has to stop."

Choke. Cough. Choke again. Cough. Whine.

"Stuff it, Sesshomauru."

Whine. Whine. Woof. Woof. Choke. Cough. Whine.

"That's your fault."

Whine. Whine. Whineeeeeee…. Choke.

"Whatever."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rin sat quietly, observing the figure in red run around the cell screaming profanities. Really! First that thing tore all her purple flowers to pieces, and purple flowers are so rare to find in the present season. Then she had smashed the wall to pieces, not that it was a waste considering the fact that the wall did lack a certain class and elegance. Finally, the crazy thing had taken to bring the ceiling down with her soprano voice, which meant that they could not escape now. What was next with this…?

Suddenly, the thing was in front of her, eyes blazing furiously.

"I've got it out of my system," an eerie voice announced, "way, way out of my system, and you know what, little _girl_?"

Rin stared, eyeing the italics apprehensively. Anyone who spoke in anything other than in Times New Roman font 12 was dangerous, and bound to cause a great imbalance in the universal law of sanity (which proclaimed that ninety-nine percent of all living things are insane, and the one percent that are not basically comprise of a certain shell-fish that had migrated to another dimension.)

"Do you know _what_?"

"Eh… what?"

The figure grinned maniacally, revealing shiny white fangs. "I've solved part of the _problem_."

"Eh… ok…"

"The answer to part of the _problem_ says that this is all the fault of whoever _kidnapped_ us!"

"… …"

"Thus… there is only one thing left to _do…_"

"… …"

"_We will get our revenge!" _

Maniacal laughter shook the castle and Rin sighed and shook her head. They all lost it in the end. Always. When a person becomes too depressed or pressured, they were bound to become sane. A pity… such a pity…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Youko Kurama, legendary thief of the Makai, feared by all youkais, even the great Lord Yomi was currently in a serious dilemma. Usually, it would not be much of a problem, seeing that he _was_ the legendary thief of the Makai, feared by all youkais, even the great Lord Yomi. However, as Achilles's weakness was his heels, the sphinx's weaknesses were intelligent men (and some said cabbage) and Man's weakness was himself, the great Youko Kurama too had a weakness. It was a terrible weakness, one that if appeared before him would plague him till his last breath escaped his lungs. It was terrifying, horrifying, devastating.

It was currently in front of him.

"Sesshomaoru…"

"…"

"Stop!"

"What's it?"

"Let's find another path."

"…Why?"

"My greatest foe lies before me."

"What are you talking about? There is nothing in front of us!"

"No? You're a mutt, aren't you? Can't you smell it?"

"Smell? Oh… I do smell something, only it's just…"

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about."

"…"

"…"

"Youko Kurama. Your greatest foe is…"

"Don't you dare laugh!"

"Herbicide?"

"I know! Laugh, and you will find yourself short of another arm!"

"Why?"

"Have you ever experienced dying seeds dropping out of your hair in clumps like dandruff?"

"… Ok…"

This was one of the few times Sesshomaoru was glad for facial muscles as stiff as wooden planks. If he had so much as smirked, Kurama would have gone loco; that he knew for sure. Keeping his facial muscles steady, Sesshomaoru mentally howled with laughter, enjoying the psychic picture of the legendary Youko Kurama cringing before a one litre can of Orchid's Green Herbicide.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…"_

"... Do stop that."

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha... stop what?" _

"Stop the... you know... italics."

_"Ha ha ha ha ha... what italics?" _

"... Never mind."

Rin sighed as they prowled down the long, dark, and strangely enough, pink corridor. This was it - the poor girl was almost totally sane. She was already at that point when she couldn't see the words in her head anymore. Soon, she would be so sober the mist that surrounded the normal insane people would be lifted, and she would be one of the few rare ones to see the world as it really is.

Rin hoped Sesshomaoru-sama would come by then. She honestly did not want some rabbit youkai to commit suicide in front of her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Youko Kurama leapt through the clearing in a graceful jeté. Landing neatly on the tip of his toes, he pivoted perfectly then landed with a split. Numerous –ings dropped from the various branches and landed twitching on the ground.

"Perfect," Kurama sighed, beaming sadistically.

"Cause of death," Sesshomaoru observed, "Seeing the legendary Youko Kurama dancing ballet to Beethoven's Nocturne in C Minor. Brilliant; if traumatizing."

"And, there was no wastage of youki," Kurama added, delicately sniffing a rose.

"Ah… Is that Castle Oh-What-A-Nice-Castle in front of us."

"Yes… I believe… only… well… it isn't really the type of castle where one would go… like…"

"Oh what a nice castle?"

"Yes. It's more like the kind of castle where one would go… well… well…"

"First time I've seen waste the size of Mount Everest?"

"Yeah… partly… and also…"

"Which creature's waste is pink?"

"Exactly."

"Anyhow," Sesshomaoru continued, sweeping up his furry boa in an attempt to look dignified, "It is an insult to me, Sesshomaoru, to have my ward looked in some mound of pink waste. I, Sesshomaoru, shall enter and personally destroy this… Annoymous."

"Ah… you do like your name don't you, Sesshomaoru?"

"… Whine… Cough… Whine… Woof"

"Whatever. Let's proceed."

And proceeded they would, had it not been for one slight mishap that befell our beloved protagonists. Before any of them could say (or whine) anything, the ground under them collapsed in a chorus of whines and groans. As they fell through the pit, Kurama had only one thought in his mind.

"Kami, that sounds exactly like Sesshomaoru."

Then darkness closed in upon them, embraced them then let go in disgust at the feeling of dirty slimy fur.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! __Revenge shall be mine! MINE! Soon, this horrible anonymous thing shall pay for it! He… she… it shall pay for it! I shall… what's that!" _

Rin watched the red figure jump behind a pillar, staring at nothing in particular. It was already starting, it seemed. Shaking her head sympathetically, Rin wondered if she should go up and try to bring the figure back to illusion. Maybe a good shake on the shoulders will do it.

_"AHHHHHHH! KAMI-SAMA! What the HELL is that?" _

Or maybe not. Rin did not want to end up with only one arm, like Sesshomaoru-sama. The hero with a missing arm – sexy. The ward with a missing arm – tacky. On the other hand, it would be terrible to leave the poor girl like this. Rin had no wish to torture herself by watching the girl self-destruct.

"You're seeing Reality!" Rin called out, "Get a grip on yourself!"

_"Reality…?" _

Ah, so she wasn't that far gone yet. "Yep! Maybe you should take some anesthetic. I think I got some here."

_"This is… Reality?" _

Ok… maybe she was that far gone. "Yeah… so… do you want morphine?"

_"Kami-sama… Reality shall looks pretty ugly…" _

"It does too, doesn't it?" Rin nodded sympathetically, "Now, about the morphine…"

_"Those who preach the truth sure don't know what they are talking about." _

"I know. That's why I don't read books on philosophy."

_"Fear Factor isn't really reality…" _

"Yes… yes… of course…"

_"This is Reality… kami-sama…" _

Rin watched apprehensively as the figure in red sank to the ground and whined. It seems that Sesshomaoru-sama would not be in time after all.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"We are in a bloody dungeon!" Kurama howled, waving all nine of his tails around as he prowled forward on his paws.

"I know we are in a bloody dungeon! I can feel all the red stuff sticking to my paws!" Sesshomaoru whined back.

"I hate dungeons! I hate dungeons! I hate them more than broccoli!"

"Oh shut up… wait! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Well… moaning and whining… and…"

"Xiao Yu!"

Kurama bounded forward then screeched to a stop. "Xiao Yu?"

The figure in red curled up on the ground looked past him and whined. _"Ugly… so ugly…" _

"Oh… well you know how dog demons are… they can turn out kind of…"

"I don't think she was talking about me, Kurama." Sesshomaoru back in his human form leaned down and patted Rin on the head as distantly as he could. "What happened to her?"

"She saw Reality."

"Oh…" Both Kurama and Sesshomaoru winced.

"Well…" Kurama began searching his hair for something, "I think that I've got something that might cure that… ah…" He pulled out a bottle from his hair and lifted the girl up. Putting the bottle to her lips, he tilted it and let the brown liquid seep into her mouth. "Now just wait a second."

One.

"Kami-sama!" Xiao Yu howled, leaping to her feet, "I'm back! I've regained my insanity! Thank kami-sama!"

"Thank Carlsberg."

"Kurama!"

Sesshomaoru discreetly covered Rin's eyes until the two were done greeting each other.

"There," Rin beamed, "You're back."

"Thank kami!" Kurama agreed, "What did they do to drive you to sanity?"

Xiao Yu gulped. "They played… the… the Barney Song…"

"Kami-sama," Kurama moaned as Sesshomaoru blanched.

"Sesshomaoru-sama!" Rin wailed suddenly.

Sesshomaoru and Kurama spun around as something floated in front of them. Blazing darkness roared from within as a tall, slim figure floated down. Long fingers curled gently and a thin pink mouth thrilled with laughter.

"Greetings, Kurama and Sesshomaoru! Welcome to my humble abode! Many hugs and kisses to thee!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"KARASU!"

Kurama, Sesshomaoru, Xiao Yu and Rin all leapt back in terror. Everyone, _everyone_ (and here, the italics are well justified) in the anime world was well aware of Karasu, the bomb user. He was a powerful youkai, a youko molester and an expert on hair conditioning. He was an avid admirer of any youkai that had long silver hair. He was… Anonymous?

"What…" Kurama stared, flabbergasted.

"How I have longed for you, Youko Kurama! To see you again! Come to me oh lovely Kurama! Come to me and…"

Before anyone could say anymore, dark lighting shot out from the kitsune's body. It bounced off the walls, ceilings, and went racketing around the room like a squash ball on crack.

"KARASU!" Kurama roared his golden eyes flashing dangerously, "YOU HAVE INSULTED ME FOR THE VERY, VERY LAST TIME! DIE!"

Sesshomaoru stared, shrugged, then picked Rin and Xiao Yu up. Waving nonchalantly at the furious Youko, he turned and strolled away. He knew he had sworn to defeat anonymous personally, but sometimes, pride was just not worth it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Standing outside, the four of them casually observed the pink mound of waste as it smoked and shriveled away.

"Well… that's it then," Kurama said, with a glint in his eyes, the kind that people have when they had just indulged in some very satisfying revenge.

"I suppose," Sesshomaoru agreed, with the kind of shrug that people gave when they know they are fighting a losing battle.

"It was nice seeing you."

"I suppose. Rin. We go."

With that, the great Sesshomaoru got up and walked away, gallant, valiant and stunning under the evening red light.

"What a nice man," Xiao Yu cooed, hanging on protectively to Kurama's arm.

"Indeed," Kurama grinned, "I love it when people are really, really forgetful." Deep within the robes of his gi, Sesshomaoru's pouch sat and smothered - pissed at being forgotten.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hum. Hum. Hum.

"… Rin. What are you doing?'

"Humming, Sesshomaoru-sama."

"… That song you are humming…"

"Oh it's the song I heard at the dungeons."

"_KAMI-SAMA!"_ Sesshomaoru howled in anguish and turned, sprinting away into the distance.

Rin watched, shocked that her calm, serious, painfully blank Sesshomaoru-sama would run screaming down the lane. Shrugging, she picked up another purple flower and added it to her collection. Well… there was always the _other_ powerful youkai… Nah…

Grabbing a bottle of Carlsberg, she headed slowly towards the screaming Lord of the Western lands. She learnt new things everyday. One of them was to always carry a bottle of beer around wherever you go.

End

Dictionary:

Youko: Demon Fox

Kitsune: Demon Fox (in fox form)

Sesshomaoru-sama: Lord Sesshomaoru

Kami-sama: God

Youki: Demon energy

Makai: Demon world

Youkai: Demons


End file.
